<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home for the Holiday by Michio_Mokota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452252">Home for the Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota'>Michio_Mokota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is invited to stay for Christmas dinner at Yuya's House. </p><p>Written for Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipfest’s Christmas Event<br/>Gift for iyliss on discord/tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiiragi Yuzu &amp; Sakaki Yuya &amp; Shiunin Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home for the Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in that early part of the show where no one knew where Sora was from, just for a little context. Also slightly based on that official art where Yuya and Sora are making cake together.</p><p>Also Sorry for the delay, work has been hard on me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuya went down to the kitchen table for breakfast, and Sora was there, eating his pancakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning Yuya! How did you sleep?" His mom asked, setting a plate down in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, just fine." He said, grabbing some syrup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good." She grabbed a second plate and put it down in front of Sora. "Looks like you need more." She said sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Ma'am!" He said as he grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and started covering them. He then noticed Yuya next to him. "Moring!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Took you awhile to notice." Yuya said off hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, but your moms food is so good it took all of my attention!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure sure." Yuya waved his hand a little. He ate a little and the paused. "Hey, are you going to be going home soon?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora glanced at him, somewhat confused but kept eating. "What do you mean? You don't want me here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no, not like that. I mean for the holidays. Like, don't you have family to go and see?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora dropped his fork, as if something shocked him, but he quickly regained his composure and went back to eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we don't do that type of stuff." He said with an odd smile, "So no need for me to leave at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing? At all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, nothing." He said simply in between bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuya tried to question him a little more, but he was always met short answers that where usually just, no. He thought for a second but then gave up. Fine, another mystery about Sora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sad,” Yuya’s mom spoke up. “What will you be doing tonight then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora tilted his head a little, as if he was confused. “Nothing? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you come over for dinner tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That wouldn’t be a problem?” Sora said, giving her puppy dog eyes. Yuya wanted to groan, why would it matter when he always comes over for breakfast un announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. It’s just me, Yuya, Syuzo and Yuzu. One more person doesn’t hurt, especially if it’s a friend of Yuya’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful! Doesn't that sound nice?” He said to Yuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, nice, I think.” He said with a slight laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now I have extra help too, now finish up both of you and get the table cleared. After that, I need the dishes done, and then you two can peel carrots and potatoes.” Both of them stopp back, somewhat shocked at how quickly she was handing them out work. “Don't make those faces, you two can help me with a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mom,” Yuya said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he expected, it was more then just a little work his mom was asking them to do. After the dishes were done, vegetables where peeled there was just more tasks added on. He expected Sora to be upset that he had to help, but he seemed to be having fun, oddly enough, but, that might have just been because he was allowed to sample things without being yelled at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door bell rang and Yuya went to get it, only to find Yuzu at the door with several bags in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Yuya.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, Merry Christmas.” He smiled back. “You’re early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom asked me to get a few things, and well, I wasn’t doing anything at home, so, here I am.” She said, holding up a few bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Yuzu here?” His mom asked from the kitchen, hearing the door bell ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, you guys can start the cake then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would explain why she asked for eggs and flour.” Yuzu said, opening up one of the bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuya looked in but also noticed she had some gift bags with her. She caught him looking and and pulled the bags back. “Those are for later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right right.” Yuya laughed. She put some of the bags down and walked into the kitchen and laid out what she had. His mom looked it over and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, Now make sure you clean up after your done, and then we should be ready for dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuzu pulled everything out while Yuya got the bowls he needed. Sora leaned on the table and and watched them get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo, cake, I can’t wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t eat it all before we put it in the oven.” Yuzu said jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted and put his hands on his hips. “Hey I’m not that bad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, but I was just making sure.” He kept pouting but then started helping Yuya mix ingredients while she started with the cake frosting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuya would mix the ingredients together while Sora would add new ones to the mix. Occasionally he’d catch him trying to sneak come when his back was turned but he’d always catch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to get Yuzu to yell at you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I just want to try a little!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let me finish it first!” Yuya scolded him. As he said that Yuzu reached over and tasted a little batter that was on the edge of the bowl. “Hey, you’re not helping!” He said pulling the bowl away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying a little, promise.” She giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m trying to prove a point to him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good point, but-” She trailed off and went back to her frosting and Sora stuck his tongue out at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few tries, Yuya finally managed to to finish the batter and poured it into a cake pan, and gave Sora the bowl, who took it with utter delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you just had to wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes, thanks!” Sora said, running his finger down the sides and getting what batter he could from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the cake finished they set out to decorating it with the frosting Yuzu had made. It was light, and almost fluffy, and had a gentle sweetness to it, another thing Sora couldn’t seem to get enough off. Every so often he’s scope a little off after Yuya had just place it and smirk at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taste good.” He said to Yuzu who smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop stealing what I do?” Yuya said with a slight pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I could take some from Yuzu too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you have a point.” Sora smirked and grabbed some, but Yuzu just laughed and put some frosting and Yuya’s nose. He froze for a second but then started laughing and put some on Yuzu’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment Yuya’s mom walked in and saw what they where doing. She shook her head a little but laughed with them. “Looks like you’re having fun, but remember you’ll have to clean up any mess you make.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry mom.” Yuya said, still trying to get frosting off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, good to see you guys are having fun.” She said as she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they finished and Yuzu’s dad came by and they all had dinner. Sora seemed to enjoy himself despite there not being as many sweets as he liked, and for all he had eaten before. Then when the cake was served he went up to Yuya’s mom with big puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a big piece Ma’am?” He asked sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She said with a smile. “Careful not to over eat, I don’t want you sick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Ma’am!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything was done, and the table was clear Yuzu left and then came back with the gift bags she had brought in before. She handed one to Yuya and then one to Sora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yuya whispered, “How did you know to get him something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mom told me a little about him not celebrating Christmas, so she had me get something.” She whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched as Sora looked at the bad in confusion and then pull the paper out. Inside was several candy canes, a few big, a few small, some other colors then red and white. He looked back at Yuya, still confused and she just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s from Yuya and I,” She said. “Merry Christmas Sora.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t-” Yuya started, then she jabbed him in the side. “Oh, yeah, Merry Christmas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora wasn’t quiet sure of how to feel. He’d never gotten a gift before, the whole concept holidays was foreign to him. He couldn’t help but smile, it filled him with such and odd happiness that he didn’t know how else to act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks you two.” As he said that he thought he felt something on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you, crying?” Yuzu asked concerned. He rubbed his cheek and tried to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. Um, I should go. Thanks, and, thanks for the dinner.” He said before running out without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure. He was smiling, but he seemed, Sad.” Yuya said. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sora sat on a roof that over looked Yuya’s house, the gift bag Yuzu sat behind him as he sucked on one of the candy canes. It was odd, it made his mouth cold when ever he breathed in. Academia never had anything like that. The longer he sat there the more he felt himself get over come with a  strange sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those two saw him as friends, enough of one to give him a gift. And he felt himself feeling the same, but he couldn’t, he was told not too, that they meant nothing to him. Thats what his training told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hoped he wouldn’t remember this when the invasion would start.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>